1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a light scanning apparatus and an image forming apparatus including the same, and more particularly, to a light scanning apparatus that deflects and scans a light beam and an image forming apparatus that performs an electrophotography process for recording image information on a surface to be scanned by using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electrophotography type image forming apparatus, such as a laser printer, a digital copier, or a multi-function printer (MFP), forms an electrostatic latent image by scanning a light beam onto a photosensitive body by using a light scanning apparatus. The formed electrostatic latent image is developed to a developed image by using a developing agent, such as a toner, and the developed image is transferred to a printing medium.
A light scanning apparatus reflects and deflects a light beam (light flux) by using a light deflector, such as a polygonal mirror rotating at a high speed, and scans the light beam onto a surface to be scanned by using an image forming optical system having fθ characteristics. Printing speed of an image forming apparatus is proportional to scanning speed of a light deflector of a light scanning apparatus (e.g., rotating speed of a polygonal mirror). Here, it is necessary to resolve rotating noises of a light deflector which increase as the printing speed of an image forming apparatus increases.
Furthermore, since contamination of light deflector by foreign substances from outside is fatal to embody high speed and a long life expectancy, it is necessary to prevent the contamination.
In a light scanning apparatus in the related art, other than a housing of the light scanning apparatus, a light deflector cover is put on the light deflector to prevent rotating noises or contamination of the light deflector. Since a light deflector is arranged to deflect and scan light beam, windows through which light beam may pass are formed in the light deflector cover. In case of using a separate light deflector cover as described above, the overall manufacturing process becomes complicated due to an increased number of parts and material costs of a light scanning apparatus increases.